Advanced shadow manipulation jutsu
Shadow Manipulation Jutsu is a jutsu used by some characters, it is usually used by Nara clan members(mostly leaders) but was derived from true shadow clone jutsu and also created by a Non-Nara clan member. The jutsu allows the specified person to use shadows in different forms. Shadow binding, swallow and shadow suck/teleport He is able to transform shadow into chakra affected by light(even though normal light cannot affect it as you need a lot of light or chakra), he is able to bind the person, swallow the person and start sucking his chakra while destroying parts of the victim or transporting the victim into 'the shadow world'. This 'world' can also act as a wormhole or 'fold' in time and space. Shadow World A 'limited dimension' in which walls are there, this 'dimension exists in the normal world 'within shadows' meaning the dimension is basically flatter than flat even though when you are inside it, it looks like a dimension with 'walls' which can be broken. The smaller the dimension's space, the strong the dimensional wall, the person can stay in the dimension for a long time, but the time becomes lesser when the space is lesser, for example, if it is 6 feet tall and 0.4 feet wide, the person can stay in it for nearly an hour and a half. Shadow form I bedding chakra into his shadow, he connects his shadow chakra with your shadow causing a massive amount of chakra being drained by you and the user applying more chakra into this 'Shadow Bomb', he then creates a shadow world which is lesser then half a feet wide and tall, the shadow bomb which is inside the world absorbs the dimension and absorbs the chakra, in turn absorbing the shadows around and the light becoming lesser as the light is more spread out so that shadows cannot be formed in the area. Now to make sure you are not hit by what is coming from the shadows, there will be a lot of shadows from which the chakra bomb comes out from and hits the victim. He can also simply turn the shadows into a chakra being while absorbing most of the object and the chakra of the object which cast the shadow. He can also simply teleport the chakra bomb and turn the shadow into the shadow bomb. Shadow clone jutsu Caster can create up to 40 or more shadow clones which are nearly ten or more times than the regular. This leaves the caster weakened but usually he casts a barrier around him. Shadow illusion and weighted after images He can create weighted after-images or can split up into numerous shadows and clones and illusions out of which only one is the real. He can be a shadow or basically anything. He can control illusion and use weighted shadows or weighted 'pre-motion images' to move objects, crush them or control them. He can do multiple numerous stuff with shadow like linking his chakra to the enemies stopping both from moving and destroying both's chakra while the victims chakra is depleted faster. Also, after dipping the hand sights once, he does not have to do it many times unless he wants to strengthen the move or want to do an advanced spell like mentioned in this paragraph.